Wrinkles
by criminally charmed
Summary: A little sonfic featuring Chris Halliwell.  Set to the song Wrinkles by Diamond Rio.  It's cute, really!


**_Disclaimers - do not own Charmed. Nuff said._**

**Wrinkles**

Chris Halliwell sat in the living room of the house he had grown up in. The manor hadn't seemed to have changed in his life time. His nerves were beginning to get to him. In an effort to distract himself, he picked up an old photo album.

Flipping though the album, Chris found a picture of himself, wrapped up in a towel, talking to his father. Leo had set Chris on a hamper and was talking softly to his younger son. Victor had stopped by to pick up the boys so that Piper and Leo could go out on a "date". Baby Melinda was already at her Auntie Phoebe's but Chris and Wyatt had needed to get cleaned up after a mud demon had wanted to "play". The Charmed Sons, even at six and four had quickly eliminated the lower level demon, but Chris had needed a full bath. Leo had placed his son in the bath, washed up his elder son and sent Wyatt to play. Then Leo began to shave, while encouraging Chris to hurry up, Grandpa was due soon.

_Getting out of the tub all drawn up like a raisin  
Showed my fingers to my daddy while he was shaving  
Said look at my toes dad what's wrong with my skin  
Will this go away, will I be normal again_

_Well he picked me up and set me down on the hamper  
Wiped off his face while he gave me the answer  
For the first time I noticed the lines in his grin  
As he dabbed a little foam on the end of my chin, he said_

_Those wrinkles ain't nothing to be scared of  
They're just a product of time and true love  
Some are gonna come and go  
Some are gonna come and stay  
Son, you're still young, you're gonna be okay_

Victor had seen the sweet scene with Chris and Leo, and found he couldn't resist. He had pulled out his I-Phone and snapped a quick photo. While Victor loved all of his grandchildren – he even considered Paige's twins to be his – Chris held a special place in his heart. As the Halliwell children grew, they had learned the story of the "other" Chris. That Chris had come from an alternate future and had ultimately died saving Wyatt, the family and the future of all mankind. That Chris had always felt second best to his brother, unimportant and unloved. Yet he had always been close to Grandpa – in both lives. But the rest of the family went out of their way to make sure Chris knew that he may not be the Twice Blessed Child; but he was a blessing to them.

Chris smiled at the memories that flowed through him. He had grown up, in this life, loved and cherished. Wyatt had always been there for him. His father had been supporting and loving. And his mother had not died when he was fourteen, but had loved him and been there for him, Chris had not lost her this time. A soft laugh filled him as he remembered walking down the hall that evening – maybe running would be a better way to phrase it. He had run into his parents' room, fascinated by the sight of his mother finishing her make-up.

"Ready to head for your doom, Christopher Halliwell?"

Chris stood and turned, smiling. While he had heard similar words before in his life, this time he wasn't afraid. Wyatt Halliwell walked towards his baby brother, straightening his own tie before adjusting Chris'. "So, fighting demons and becoming a doctor isn't enough drama for you? You have to do this?"

"Wyatt," Chris laughed, "I'm getting married, not going to the gallows."

Wyatt ran his hand through his blond hair before setting his arm around his little brother's shoulder. "Preacher man, hang man – both give me the willies."

The brothers laughed and walked towards the backyard. The sisters and the female cousins had been setting up the backyard for hours. Leo approached his sons as they stopped to give a last visual check in the mirror before going out. Putting an arm around his sons, Leo smiled. "Saw the bride, nearly as pretty as the groom."

Wyatt laughed as his brother frowned. Chris' "pretty" face had been the subject of much teasing over the years, but, he thought smugly, I always got the girl. And it even seemed to help at the hospital, where an attractive doctor seemed to be a better deal. The fact that he was VERY good at his job helped too. Leaning over towards the mirror, Chris couldn't help but see he was getting s few "laugh lines" as well. Sighing he figured that if he was getting old enough to get wrinkles, he was doing well for a Halliwell.

Chris stood by the arbor, his brother by his side. As he watched his bride approach him, he smiled at his family. His mother was already crying, his father comforting her, trying not to cry himself. His aunts were smiling, as were his uncles and cousins. Grandpa, old but still feisty, sat next to his sister. After the wedding, when all the non-Halliwells had left, Chris was going to summon his grandmother, great-grandmother and Aunt Pru so they could welcome his bride to the family. As he took his soon-to-be wife's hand from her father, Chris smiled at her smooth complexion. That would change soon with this family. Both of them couldn't wait,

_Those wrinkles ain't nothing to be scared of  
They're just a product of time and true love_

Fin

**_a/n just a whicked little plot bunny that nibbled at my ankles when I was listening to my IPOD the other day. I love this song and suddenly this scene popped into my head. Had to write it down so I could get to my other stories._**


End file.
